Their Forever Promise
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: They met in a dark alley. She, born and raised in a pleasure house, him, lonely and bloodthirsty. Both lusting for each other. They live happily for four years together before Klaus daggers him and Allibelle is left alone. A hundred years later and he's free. What will happen when they find each other again? Will Kol forgive her for being with another? One-shot/ExplicitContent.


**Hey everyone so this is just a little something I wrote over two nights when I was just up alone in my room with my annoyily dirty thoughts. I mean, come on! Give a girl a break.**

 **Anyway, I decided to get all of my annoying thoughts out onto paper, or computer, and it's seemed to have worked.**

 **THANK GOD!**

 **Now, before you say anything- yep I'm 14 but hey, the times are a changing and I'm not gonna deny I read these kinda things sometimes, you can't say you don't I mean- ya'll reading this!**

 **I am going to be contiuning my other stories, don't worry- I've just got side tracked first reading Twilight/Originals, Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter crossovers before going completely over to HP. But I'm gonna have a Twilight movie marathone sometime this week and, hopefully, I'll get inspired again!**

 **This** _ **is**_ **a one-shot with a Bella/Kol pairing and I'm currently writing a Bella/Klaus pairing oneshot but I have no clue when, or if, it'll be online.**

 **Finally, mum. Please do not read this story because you will be throughly disturbed by my...** _ **knowledge**_ **and if you so much as dare to try to talk to me about this- I'll throw a cushion at ya!**

 **I want to be able to write without fear of judgement, on anyones part. But haterz, don't even try cause I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I'M GONNA BE ME ANYWAY!**

 **Anyway, without further ado- here is Their Forever Promise...**

 **(Sorry about any and all spelling/grammer mistakes)**

* * *

Each morning I wake up to a vampire… the wrong vampire. Each morning while I'm having a 'human' moment I take the time to silently cry over the loss of my true love before going back to pretending I'm sweet, little, weak, _human_ , Isabella Marie Swan- all the time reminding myself to stay in character and to not react, disgusted, when Edward pulls me into his arms.

I have a magical necklace that makes Alice 'see' me as a human, missing all of my vampire moments, and makes Jasper 'feel' me as a normal teenaged girl in love.

Ha! The very concept of me ever being a normal teenaged girl makes me want to laugh, I mean girls in this day and age are worse then the whores of my hometown, New Orleans, back in the late 1800's to 1900's.

Yes, you heard that right- I was born September 13th, 1893 as Allibelle Malia Johnson, daughter of a whore.

I grew up in Madam Arina's Pleasure House, hiding in the shadows- seeing and hearing things no child should from such a young age and, as I grew older, running to the streets to hide from the men would and try to take me, not realizing I was not like the others of the house.

It was one such time when I met Kol for the first time. I was seventeen at the time and walking about the streets, making sure to stay away from those who would hurt me but also those who would look down at me because of my 'whore clothes'.

I mean, it's hardly my fault I was born and raised in a whorehouse, is it?

Anyway, I had decided it was safe enough for me to return home as the men would now be _occupied_ so I turned down into the dark ally that lead home when, suddenly, I was up against a wall.

I remember thinking that, although his face was that of a demon, the man who held me was beautiful and I would do anything for him; I would lose my virginity to him if he soul desired it.

I remember the look of interest on his face when he realized that, not only was I not scared of him, but that his compulsion did not work on me.

I can't help but always smile when I remember how his whole demure changed as he released me from my hold and offered me his arm, a cheeky smirk on his face.

We soon became friends and then lovers. Kol was always a possessive bastard, but I loved it when he would take me ruff and hard, giving me pleasurable pain, because I came to him smelling particularly _bad_.

We never really planned for me to be turned, it was just something that happened one day after my nineteenth birthday- funny what a little blood and too much pressure can do.

Kol was, at first, upset that he had killed me but after a few seductive words and whispered reassurances, he loosened up and gave me the best sex of my life.

We had two years of sweet bliss, meeting in secret and fucking like nobody's business. But our bliss was short lived as at his family's Christmas party in 1914, to which I was there for as he was going to introduce me to his family, Kol was daggered by his brothers.

I was devastated and instantly ran up to him, not caring if anybody saw me. I knew I could not remove the dagger but I also knew I could not just leave without giving him one last, quick, kiss.

I remember his family's bewildered expressions when I stood up, carefully laying Kol back down before saying, "When you wake him up, tell him Alli is waiting. Tell him to find me and that I promise to always stay true to him. Please, promise you will tell him that."

Klaus agreed, probably not truly understanding the importance of what I asked so I turned to Elijah who, from what Kol had told me, would defiantly tell him, even if Klaus did not.

Elijah seemed to understand the importance of this promise and gave me a slight nod, silently telling me that Kol would get my message.

With that I ran, only stopping to say goodbye to my mother and Madam Arina and have not stopped running since, only stopping in a town for a few years at most.

So that brings me back to the here and now.

* * *

"Love" Edward says as we exit the school building, oh how I detest the name, "Are you ok, you've been acting odd all day."

 _Say's the animal eating, one-hundred-year-old-virgin, off-breed mind raper!_

"I'm fine, just thinking." I don't know why, but I feel as if something is going to happen today, something to do with Kol and that's why I have been thinking about him more then usual, but surly he couldn't still love me- it _has_ been a hundred years since we unwillingly parted.

"About what?" Edward the noisy off-breed asks but I can not answer as his grip on my waist suddenly tightens and he stiffens.

I automatically check my surroundings, using my heightened senses to help me and freeze.

It couldn't be, could it?

I look around frantically, barely aware that Edward is rambling and dragging me towards his family, as my eyes lock onto familiar brown ones.

Kol is standing there, a smirk on his face as he leans against my truck, only to frown slightly when he spots Edward's arm around me.

I quickly, and easily, break free of Edward's hold, running a little faster then I should as I eagerly run towards my love.

I stop when I'm three feet in front of him and, with a mocking smile, I curtsy, gathering invisible skirts, saying "Mr. Mikealson, what a pleasure it is to see you once again."

Kol grins briefly before he turns his face into one of mock seriousness and he answers me with a bow.

"And seeing you after so long gives me great pleasure that shall soon impart on you, Miss Johnson"

He looks up, that stupid, seductive smirk on his face and all joking is gone as I jump on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms locking around his neck as I kiss his face.

"Don't." Kiss. "You Ever." Kiss. "Leave." Kiss. "Me." Kiss. "Again."

"Of course I won't Alli, although I must ask- have you grown tired of me? Do you still love me as I love you?" Kol asks me seriously.

"Of course I do!"

"Then why did that _off-breed_ have his cold, hard arm around you?"

I smirk, knowing that what I was about to say would quickly lead to an bloodthirsty Kol which, after a bit of killing, would lead to amazing, possessive sex.

"He's my boyfriend." I say, smirking.

"WHAT?!" Kol shouts, his face vamping into that of his true self, causing me to feel five presences behind me as the Cullens seemingly come out of whatever shock they may or may not have been in.

"Bella, love, get away from him, he's a vampire."

"So are you." I say over my shoulder, smirking.

"He's another breed, far more deadly- they can't control their bloodlust, he'll kill you!" Alice says, obliviously someone didn't read the supernatural information leaflet.

I snort. I mean come on! A. yep we are deadlier, but also more human, B. we _can_ control are bloodlust, a lot better then off-breeds can anyway, and C…

"Been there, done that." I say in reference of the 'he'll kill you' bit.

"Bella, stop messing around and get over here, he's dangerous!"

"I know, don't care." I say, smiling at Kol who is still rigged and I know he is about to go off the bloody, deep end unless I say something, and quick. "Kol, it's ok- I don't love him, I was just using him as a distraction, a play thing if you will. I have never loved anyone other then you, never let another take me and, if I'm honest- a hundred years with only myself to satisfy my needs is too long."

I see him calm down, his seductive smirk returning.

I lean up and whisper in his ear, "Take me somewhere private and fuck me for weeks."

I vaguely hear gasps as Kol abruptly and roughly kisses me, turning us around so my back is too the car, my top hitching up slightly so my exposed flesh is touching and rubbing against the cars cold, hard surface.

The kiss is filled with love and need, a hundred years worth off need. I briefly wonder why the Cullens haven't intervened yet but all thoughts slip away as Kol's tongue forces it's way into my mouth, tangling with my own, his hands tightly gripping my bum, sending pain and pleasure through my body.

We are like that for minutes before we finally come up for air.

"God I've missed you." I say once I catch my breath.

"Name's Kol, but God works too." Kol replies, a smirk still firmly in place.

"Ass." I mutter, feigning annoyance.

"You love my ass." He replies, a cocky smirk on his face.

I sigh, "That I do."

We hear a awkward cough from behind and see, not only the Cullens but Charlie too, still dressed in his Sheriff outfit.

"Erm, Bell's, what's going on, who's this?" Charlie asks, looking like he is not really sure what is going on.

"Kol, baby, would you be a dear and start the car while I finish up here?" I ask, sweetly, as I climb down from him.

Kol smirks cheekily before replying. "Why of course darling."

I walk past him but before I get too far I feel a sharp pain on my left butt cheek.

I turn to look at Kol who is innocently walking around my truck, his body language saying he didn't just slap my butt. I would believe him if it wasn't for the huge, mischievous, grin on his face.

With a smile I turn back to my 'dad' and look directly into his eyes, my eyes dilating, saying, "Bella Swan never came to stay with you, she's traveling with Renee, who you've got over. Everyone you meet will forget I was ever here. Now leave, go back to the station."

He turns around, gets in his crusier and leaves.

I turn to the Cullens and tell them, "My name is not Isabella Marie Swan, but Allibelle Malia Johnson. I was born in 1983 and am a _real_ vampire, not a stupid, cold, idiot off-breed like you. I never loved or even liked any of you. Don't look for me or you will die. Say goodbye to Esme and Carlise for me." I say in a cheery tone, leaving them shocked.

I turn on my heel and practically skip to the car, getting into the passenger seat and giving Kol another, long, passionate kiss before we reluctantly part and Kol drives to a hotel in Seattle that will answer to our… needs and won't question or disturb us, no matter how long we are in there for.

I, in most ways, I can not wait to finally be able to be with Kol after so long but in other ways I am dreading it as I know that, before we can have any fun, Kol will want to know everything I have done over the past hundred years.

Then again, punishment sex is by far the best kind.

* * *

I finish telling Kol everything that had happened to me in the hundred years we'd been apart and just sit there, waiting.

I don't have to wait long before Kol has me trapped against the sofa, his hands curling around my wrists, holding them high above my head.

"Now then darling, what did I say about you having relationships with others if I ever got daggered?" Kol asks, a devious glint in his darkened eyes.

"You said not to have them." I say, grinning impishly as I knew what would finally happen now.

"You know I have to punish you now don't you." Kol asks in a low, seductive tone.

"Of course." I practically giggle.

"And the twenty-first century has so many new toys for us to try."

I moan, already imaging all of the erotic things he would do to me.

Kol looks at me with a smirk on his face before he vamp-speeds me to his bed, shredding me of my clothes and quickly grabbing our first toy from inside the bedside draw.

Bondage straps.

And let the games begin…

* * *

He first straps my wrists, then my ankles, to the bed posts so I was spread, wide and open, on the bed- looking and waiting for him to continue.

Kol looks at me appreciatingly before slowly crawling his way up my body, letting his clothes rub against my bare skin, teasing and torturing me before he, finally, reached my lips, pulling me into a long, fierce and passionate kiss, his hands skimming up and down my body, one lowering it's self to just above my clit, rubbing there making me groan, needing it lower but knowing I wouldn't get off that quickly.

Not that I wanted to.

His other hand leaves my body, reaching off to the side before quickly coming back.

Kol pulls his lips away from my own needy ones, leaving me whimpering from the loss, just as I feel something cold and plastic against my skin.

I looked down to see a hi-beam vibrating nipple pump being attached over my nipples.

 _Oh god._ I think-moan as Kol starts pumping it up, the air teasing my nipples causing me to arch and rith in pleasure and pain.

I moan as the pressure increases and my eyes slid closed as I lose myself in the feeling.

Then, just as suddenly as it came, it was taken away.

I opened my eyes to see Kol looking at me with a devilish sparkle in his eyes… and a pair of nipple clams attached to a collar in his hands.

He leans down, starting by trailing the cold metal of the clamps up and over my legs, letting them brush over my clit- causing me to moan and groan even more- and up my body, until it finally rests on my neck.

He quickly undoes the buckles on the collar before placing it around my neck, lifting my head up slightly so he can buckle it close, me whimpering all the time.

"Shh my dear Alli- we haven't even _started_ yet." He whispers in my ear, sending shivers throughout my body, a low rumble starting in my chest, threating to spill out of my tightly-closed mouth.

Kol just smirks as he went back down to my breasts, sucking on them roughly, giving them a few extra tugs with his teeth for good measure.

"OH GOD!" I cry as I feel the cold, hard metal squeeze my nippels so hard it was almost too painful.

Almost.

As much as Kol was angry I had spent time messing with other men's heads, he would never actually hurt me- just tease and torture me like he is now. He loves-

"KOL!" I scream, while I'd been somehow thinking through the overwhelming pain and pleasure, Kol had managed to attach the other clamp and noticing I wasn't paying attention to him, he'd tugged on the chains- hard, extremely hard.

"Yes my love?" He asks in a teasing manner.

However I am unable to form a reply as Kol vamp-speeds to inbetween my legs, giving me a long, slow lick where I needed it most, going on to stick not one, but _four_ fingers into me, curling them around and finger-fucking me before his tongue joins the party.

By this time I am a writhing, screaming mess, pulling against my bonds in an attempt to free myself from the ever increasing pleasure. All I could, hear, see and feel was Kol as he fucked me with his perfectly long fingers and his clever tongue.

I feel an organism start to build and I start to vibrate.

Kol, realizing I was close and being the cocky ass he is, quickly withdrew his tongue and fingers from me, leaving me on the brink of an organism with no way to release it.

I look up at Kol with a pleading face but he just smirks, leaning against the bed post, watching my evident struggle for a good ten minutes before he _finally_ deciding to help.

The ache of not being able to release it was soon forgotten as Kol shoves a long and thick vibrator into my pussy and butt plug up my ass, stopping my rushing cum from escaping.

I scream and thrash as I fall off the edge of bliss only to fall back into hell as my hips started bucking without my permission, the vibrator on at full blast, the cum splashing about.

If that wasn't bad enough he just _had_ to put a pussy pump over my end, the air pulling the vibrator in and out of me, causing another organism to start to build.

Still pumping Kol crawled up my body once again only this time the kiss he gives me was slow and loving and, despite the lustful, slaughtering torture my body is undergoing, I find myself responding to his kiss with just as much love and passion.

Finally my body releases it's second organism, it mixing in with the first as the vibrator, pump and butt plug were still in place, Kols month on my own sealing my only other exit.

Kol finally pulls back, our annoying need for air making itself known.

"Your mine." He whispers, his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against my own.

"I'm yours." I managed to whisper back, pushing away the moans, groans and whimpers trying to make themselves known.

"Always and Forever." Kol sighs, finally stilling his hand, letting go off the pump, letting the now-warm rubber fall onto my thigh.

"Always and Forever." I whimper back as I felt my third organism start to build.

Kol opened his eyes, smirking at me when he notices my struggle.

He gets up of me, crawling off the bed to stand at the end, looking down at me.

I can only imagine what he is seeing; me, strapped down, open on a rather large bed, a collar round my throat with chains connecting to my nipples- which were being squeezed so hard they almost draw blood- my pussy filled, hips bucking wildly as the vibrator works it's magic, a butt plug sticking out of my ass and a pump covering my clit, two organisms sloshing around on my pussy, sticking to the vibrator, a third one on it's way.

Kol smirks that devilish smirk that tells me it's almost over but I will have to endure some _other_ form of torture before he will let me shower and sleep.

In a movement so fast I barely catch it, Kol is hovering over me, his face placed in between my head and breasts as he lowers his head…

…right onto the nipple chain, tugging it upwards with his teeth.

This is what sends me, screaming his name, over the edge and before I can contemplate what is happening the pussy plug and vibrator are gone, replaced by my Kol's mouth as his tongue penetrates me, lapping up all the cum as the third load sweeps it all up, pouring it all down his into his waiting mouth.

I was in heaven as Kol lickes and nippes at my aching clit, getting all of my cum out.

Once he's satisfied that there is no cum left, Kol swiftly removes the butt plug and unbinds my ankles and wrists; leaving the nipple clamps and collar on.

Kol puts all of the other 'tools' back away in their draw before bringing me onto his lap as I shake and try to come down from my high.

"Kol?" I ask once I regain my ability to speak, which I admit did take a few- or ten- minutes.

"Yes, darlin'?" He asks, acting like he didn't know what I want to ask.

"Why are these still on me?" I ask, he'd never left things on me before, true the last time I was 'punished' had been almost a hundred years ago, but still.

"Because, darlin', I want you to wear a different one in a minute and it'll be better if your sweet, little, pert nipples still feel accustomed them."

"Oh." Is all I say, surely I didn't have _more_ torture to endure.

Kol chuckles, his chest rumbling beneath me. "Don't worry darlin'. I'm fairly certain you'll like this one."

"Oh?" I ask as Kol shifts, opening the draw once more, this time bringing out nipple clamps with a single, rather large, metal ring attached to them.

I wonder what the ring is for but when Kol genteelly gets up, leaving me propped up against the headboard, and starts stripping, I realize what it is for, what he wants me too do.

And honestly? What I _want_ to do. What? We've always been naughty, especially when we have a century to catch up on- these toys just added to the fun.

I get up onto my knees, stopping Kol's hands as they go to unzip his trousers.

He looks up to meet my eyes and then, seeing the loving and devilish gleam in them, moves his hands, letting me do what I want.

I move forward and pop the single button open then grab the zipper between my teeth, pulling it down, making sure to graze them down his clothed length as I go.

I hear Kol groan and I hum in satisfaction as I drag his pants, quickly, down his legs as he shakes them off.

Not wanting to do anymore foreplay, I pull his boxers off, breaking them at the seems.

Kol chuckles at my obvious want but he doesn't last long as I grabbed the new nipple clamp from the bedside table, sliding it onto his cock.

Kol groans as the cold metal slides up his length, eyes rolling back. However they do not close because I quickly slide my hand up behind my neck and unbuckle the collar, letting it fall forward onto Kol's cock, a low rumble echoing throughout his chest.

I carefully loosen the clamps, eyes trained on Kol's as he watches my nipples bounce free of their bounds, letting them both drop, falling on ether side of him, their cold chains brushing against him on it's way down.

Kol grunts as he watches me attach the new clamps to nipples, throwing the old ones behind me. I lean up and let Kol tighten them, although this time it feels more pleasurable then before.

I hum in approval when he looks at me, slight worry in his eyes, probably wondering if they were too tight or not.

 _They can never be too tight._ I think, slyly.

Pulling on our new connection, feeling his cock pull up slightly against my thigh, we both groan as I lean up to kiss my beloved, dragging him down to me in the process.

The kiss isn't quick and ruff or slow and loving but somewhere in between the two as I, teasingly, pull on our new connection again, loving the sound of Kol's low growls reverberating throughout my mouth as we kiss.

I abruptly pull back, laughing slightly at Kol's pouty face.

"Oh quiet you! Do you _want_ me to pleasure you or not?" I ask rhetorically, knowing the answer.

"You already were." Kol smirks, smugly.

He quickly dropped that smug smirk in favor of growls and groans as I dipped back down, taking his full length in my mouth, humming and moaning at the taste of him, having been apart for one hundred years seemed to make him taste even better.

"Hummm, Kol." I moan, briefly taking my mouth off of him only to go back quicker, dipping my head and closing my eyes as he thrusts into my mouth, lips meeting hips as he thrusts, full into my mouth, something that comes naturally to us.

Kol cums quickly into my mouth but I keep licking and nipping him, grazing my teeth against him, even as I swallowed his cum.

It doesn't take long for him to cum again but this time, after I drink his delicious juice, I let him, reluctantly, go.

Kol is still shaking slightly as I slide up him, being careful to not pull on him this time.

"Thank you." Kol says simply once he's calmed down enough, stroking my hair as I lay my head on his chest.

"Eh, no need to thank me baby. I enjoy you just as much as you enjoy me." I tell him before asking, "So, can I take this off us now?"

"Hum? Oh, yes, as much as I would love to fuck you senseless," He says with his usual smirk, "Something tells me your tired after our _activities_ and need your sleep."

"Ass, of course I'm tired." I mutter as I lift myself up to sit on his chest, enjoying the growl it gets me, as I carefully removed the ring from around his beautiful length, placing a tender kiss on him before removing the clamps.

"Uh! Alli! Stop it, unless you don't actually _want_ to sleep I suggest you stop doing that." Kol groans when I placed _another_ kiss on his hardening length after putting our latest pleasure tool away.

"Well I must say that does have an extremely tempting allure." I say, teasingly, but crawl up him anyway, snuggling up against his chest, laying a small, loving kiss to his mouth.

"I love you Allibelle." Kol says, pulling up the comforter to hide our naked bodies from everyone but us.

"Love you too Kol." I whisper as I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Always and Forever

* * *

 **(A/N|November 11th 2016: Hey, Brookie here- So I got a lot of people saying that I had written this wrong, which I know I had, and I'm sorry it took me so long to fix. Now, I don't know if I did in fact fix it, or if I made it worse. Ether way I know one thing for certain- I'm not writing Lemons again for a LONG time. Really hope I fixed this idiotic mistake correctly. Thanks, _Brookie_ )**


End file.
